1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate, and more particularly to an active device array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
With the spread of information products and development in technology, it has always been a primary goal to produce a display characterized in being light, thin, and flexible. An electrophoresis display is one of the displays that catch a lot of attention. Currently, a commonly seen electrophoresis display is assembled by an electrophoresis display film and an active device array substrate. The electrophoresis display film has an electrophoresis display material including a display solution and a plurality of display particles spreading in the display solution. When the active device array substrate drives the display particles, the display particles move up (a direction toward a reader) or down (a direction away from the reader). When an external light source is reflected by the display particles, the reader may observe the color of the display particles or the display solution so as to obtain a corresponding display image.
Generally speaking, the signals of the active device array substrate are transmitted thorough the conductive wires disposed at a border edge outside the display area. Accordingly, the border edge of the active device array substrate has to have sufficient space for the arrangement of the conductive wires. However, as the demand for higher resolution grows, the number of conductive wires also increases. Consequently, the active device array substrate needs more space for the conductive wires to be configured therein, which would inevitably restrain the design of the display products from being light, thin, short and compact.